Dragon League
by Rustic Ice
Summary: The Guild learns of mysterious sightings of someone with Fairy Tail's symbol. So Makarov, Mira, lucy, Gajeel and Lily go into the archives of the guild to look up their members history, while Natsu, Erza, Gray , Happy, Carla and Wendy visit the most recent sigting. while searching for more info, Gajeel finds a photo of the first guildmaster, being hugged by the smae girl.
1. Chapter 1: Old Memory

**Authors Note: I do hope you enjoy my story, I may not have the characters personalities' right, but at least I got a story I think is worth being read. I do suggest that those who have not reached episode 125 yet, do not read this, it is a huge spoiler! With that in mind, please enjoy my story, thank you!**

About: After the seven year time skip, and before the filler arc with the clock hand. The guild learns of mysterious sightings of someone with the mark of Fairy Tail. So Makarov, Mira, Gajeel, Lucy, and Lily go into the Guild's Archives to search up on their history of members, while Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Carla and Wendy go to the most recent sighting. While searching in the archives, Lily finds an old photo of the first guildmaster, Mavis, being hugged by a mysterious blue haired girl, with the mark of Fairy Tail on the same shoulder as Natsu.

**Chapter 1: Old Memory**

It was another ordinary in the guild Fairy Tail. The Former Guildmaster was busy drinking at the bar. Mirajane and Lucy were busy chatting about models and famous sorcerers, while the usual fight began between Natsu and Gray. Erza watched happily, glad that things were back to normal again, especially since the seven year time skip on Tenroujima. All seemed normal for the moment, until Levi, Jet, and Droy burst into the guild. Levi and Droy were out of breath and collapsed to the ground as Jet, using his speed magic ran up to Macao and Makarov.

"Master, We found something when we were on a job, it's very important!" Jet panted, he himself out of breath, sweat beads dripping down his forehead.

Gajeel, Lucy, and Wendy quickly ran over to the two exhausted Shadow Gear members. Gajeel and Lucy tried to cool off Levi as Wendy used her magic to start treating Droy, who seemed in the worst condition. The rest of the small guild crowded around Jet, who was waiting for Macao's and Makarov's response.

Macao looked up at Jet curiously, wanting to know why the three guild members were in such a rush to get here. "What is it Jet? Why did you three exhaust yourself coming back, especially you, with your speed magic and all." He said sternly, looking seriously at the sweaty Jet.

"Now, now, Macao. Don't be so harsh on the boy," Makarov sighed, setting down his glass of beer. "Now, what's the matter Jet?"

Jet started to calm down, using a piece of ice Gray made for him to cool off. "We were in Hargeon, and we were just finishing a job request when a building across the street blew up," He panted, starting to run out of breath again. He pressed the ice to his forehead and calmed down. "But, the weird thing is that after the explosion, there was diamond everywhere."

Macao raised an eyebrow. "Diamonds, was it a jewelry shop?"

Jet shook his head. "No, it was a bakery actually."

Makarov and Macao gave each other similar glances, and then Makarov turned to the speed wizard. "A bakery huh?" he said softly, lowering his head. After a while he looked back up. "Jet, what does this have to do with our guild?"

Jet was about to reply, but Levi finally got up, supported by Gajeel. "After the explosion, we saw a blue haired girl leave the site smiling."

"And?" Asked Macao.

Levi stared at the temporary guild master before replying. "She was a part of a guild. The symbol on her shoulder was familiar, too familiar." She said slowly, starting to trail off.

Macao got up and put a hand on her shoulder. "What guild, Phantom lord? Oraicion Seis? What guild levi, tell us."

She shook her head and whispered into his ear, getting on her toes in order to reach the taller mage. "It was Fairy Tail's mark."

**A few hours later, Makarov, Gajeel, Lucy, Mira and Lily enter the Archives of the Guild.**

"So this girl is a member of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked Makarov worriedly.

He nodded as the five of them walk down the stairs to the Archives in the basement, which was now very small because of the new guild. "Apparently she's a member, but I don't remember her, do you Mira?"

Mira shook her head. "Sorry Master, I don't remember her either. Macao even said no one joined the guild since we were gone those seven years."

Makarov sighed and opened the door to the Archive. "hmm, much smaller than the old one." He said as he examined the small room, lined with book shelves and piled high with boxes in the middle of the room.

"So these are the archives?" Lily asked, looking up at one of the bookshelves with Gajeel.

"Seems so," Gajeel said, pulling out an old looking book, causing a few others to fall onto Lily, squashing him. "Oh, sorry Lily."

He struggled out of the pile, a wrinkled photo on top of his forehead. "What's this?" he said, grabbing it and looked at it for a while, Gajeel looking down at it from behind.

After a minute they both jumped back in surprise. "M-Master, do you recognize this girl?" Gajeel stuttered, staring at the old photo in shock.

The old guildmaster walked over slowly to them, taking the photo and looking at it. His eyes practically popped out of his head as he gasped in surprise. "Mavis, it's the first guildmaster of Fairy Tail!" he yelled, pointing at the blonde haired girl in the photo.

Lucy and Mira looked at it and then at each other. "But it's just a photo of her." Lucy said, staring at the photo curiously.

Mira nodded, but pointed at it. "But who's that?"

All five of them stare at the other person in the photo. It was a girl with long, cyan colored hair that disappeared in the edge of the photo. She was smiling, her eyes closed as she hugged Mavis. Her right shoulder had a blue Fairy Tail mark on it, just like Natsu's.

"Hey, doesn't she sort of fit Levi's description of the girl in Hargeon?" Gajeel questioned, taking the photo into his hand.

"Your right!" Lucy yelled, staring at the girl. "We should show this to Levi when she wakes up."

The others nodded and Lily took the photo, jumping up to grab it from Gajeel's hand. "I'll take it to her, you look for more information like this, just in case it is the girl they saw." He said and activated his wing magic and flied up the stairs towards the infirmary where they were resting.

"He's right, but how can it be possible if she's from Mavis's time?" Mira asked, and started searching through one of the boxes.

**Meanwhile, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Carla, and Wendy arrive at the destroyed bakery, where the military was already sealing it off.**

"Hmm, seems like the military got here before us." Erza said coldly, watching the Fiore military set up barricades to block civilians from messing up the crime scene, diamonds and bread scattered everywhere.

"Looks like they were telling the truth about the diamond." Gray said, examining the site.

Wendy nodded and then looked around confused. "uh, where's Natsu?"

**Authors note: Thanks for reading the first chapter, took me a while to actually write it, even though it's so short. I hoped you enjoyed it, I'm not that good at comedy, but I plan on having lots of action, and definitely romance in this story. Enjoy, and please wait for the next chapter! It shall be up within a week or so.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sea of Diamond

**Authors Note: Thanks for continue my story; I'm actually a bit surprised, since I'm not good at writing… detail that is. Well, thanks anyways, I hope you continue to follow this story until the end. If you're wondering when the romance will come in, that's not until a few more chapters, so please have patience. I will try to post a new chapter whenever I can, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Sea of Diamond**

Wendy nodded and then looked around confused. "Uh, where's Natsu?"

"He probably ran off again to eat or do something stupid as usual." Carla retorted, twitching her whiskers.

"Happy is gone too," Gray added. "Should we go look for them?"

Erza nodded. "Yes, we won't get anywhere here, since the military has cut off access." She said sternly, her scarlet hair swaying in the gentle breeze. "Wendy, you have the same sense as Natsu right?" she asked, turning to the young dragon slayer.

"Yes, why?" Wendy asked the Titania.

"See if you can find him with your smell, or at least find Happy." Erza told her.

"Ok, I should be able to find them." Wendy replied, turning her nose to the sky. After a few moments she pointed towards the port. "They're down there."

"Let's go then, we can't do anything here." Gray said and started to run up the street towards the port, followed by the other three guild members. After about ten minutes of running, Wendy points to a hill overlooking the sea, where two small figures were standing.

"There they are, on the hill!" Wendy shouted and started to run towards them.

The group eventually rejoins Natsu and Happy, who seemed not to even notice they were there.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled and was about to punch him in the jaw, but stopped about half way once he saw Natsu trembling, his eyes wide in shock. "Natsu?"

Happy was the same way, clinging to Natsu's leg. "Natsu, what's wrong?" Erza asked him, rubbing his shoulder gently.

"L-Look at the ocean." Natsu replied, his voice shaky.

All of them turn towards the sea, their eyes opening wide in shock at the same time. The sea surrounding the port of Hargeon was now diamond, some patches of water slowly transforming into the crystal as they watched.

"This just happened, let's go!" Erza commanded and started to run down the hill towards the diamond sea. "That girl must've done this; she might still be there too!"

They all snap out of their shock and follow Erza. "Happy!" Natsu yelled and Happy activated is wings and picked him up, flying towards the sea of diamond at full speed. Wendy and Carla did the same, following close behind as Erza requiped to her jaguar armor for speed and Gray made ice skates and was making a path of ice as he sped down the hill. Not even a minute later, Natsu and Wendy reach the sea, having Happy and Carla drop them onto it.

"I think it's stable Natsu," Wendy said as she set foot on it, watching Natsu stomp up and down on top of the diamond. "But how did this happen?"

Natsu shook his head and then hit the diamond floor with his flaming fist. As soon as his hand made contact with the diamond, his arm rippled and he fell backwards, holding his swelling red hand and rolling around on the ground, shooting fire from his mouth. "Aaahaa! T-that didn't hurt at all!"

Wendy giggled at his idiotic move and Carla just rolled her eyes." Idiot, what were you trying to accomplish by doing that, Break it?"

"Fire can't break diamond." A barely audible voice said, shadows starting to creep towards the group.

Wendy and Natsu looked towards the shadows, as Carla and Happy flew upwards to get a better look at them. "Who's there?" Wendy asked nervously.

All of a sudden the shadows clustered together and a man appeared out of them. He had short black hair with strands of white, silver and purple in it. His eyes were a goldish color, which seemed to glow in the shadows. He had very pale skin that was marked with thick black lines that ran up and down his arms and legs. He was wearing a black suit with a purple tie. It's sleeves were cut short, showing his muscled biceps, scars running along half of his right arm.

"Who are you?" Natsu demanded, his fists engulfed in flames as he stepped in front of Wendy protectively.

"Carla, Happy, go get Erza and Gray!" Wendy instructed the two exceeds, who nodded and flew back towards the port.

The man watched them fly away and then turned back to the two dragon slayers. "The dragon of the sky, and the dragon of flames, but where's the dragon of steel?"

"How do you know we're dragon slayers, and how do you know about Gajeel too?" Wendy asked, starting to get scared, hiding behind Natsu.

"Wendy, smell him, he's just like us, but there seems to be more magic power coming from him." Natsu said, staring fiercely at the man.

"Very well, fire dragon. I am indeed like you two." He said smiling lightly. "But I am stronger."

"We'll see about that!" Natsu yelled and charged the man. "Iron fist of the fire dragon!"

His flaming fist was about to make contact, but the man vanished right before he did, appearing right next to Wendy. "Fire dragon vs. Shadow dragon, this should be interesting." The man grinned, his own fist engulfing in shadows.

**Authors Note: Epic ending if I must say so myself, but I don't want my opinion, I want yours! So please comment if you'd like, and continue reading my story. Another short chapter, but they shall soon get longer as I get better and more into the story. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shadows of the Past

Chapter 3: Shadows of the Past

**Meanwhile at the guild, Lily shows the picture to Levi and Jet while the others continue to search the archives.**

In the infirmary, Levi, Jet and Droy lay in the beds, fans and buckets of ice water set up. Juvia is busy using her water magic to cool off Droy, who is still unconscious, his new change of clothes drenched in sweat like his old pair he wore earlier that morning. Jet and Levi watch worriedly from their beds, wet cloths draped over their foreheads.

"Jet," Levi started her voice a little shaky "What happened to your magic in Hargeon?"

He shook his head "I don't know, but for some reason when I saw that diamond, it made me feel weak and sick."

"The diamond did that?" Juvia asked, walking over to Levi now and sitting down besides her to cool her off next.

Jet nodded and scratched his head. "Yea, I believe so, I felt fine before it happened."

"Strange, I hope Lucy and the others find something in the archives." Levi sighed, relaxing to the coolness of Juvia's water.

Lily then flew in, holding a wrinkled piece of paper in his paws. "Levi, Jet, Take a look at this." He said and landed onto Jet's chest, handing him the paper. "It's a photo that might be useful."

"Really?" Jet said as he plopped on top of him, taking the photo and turning it over in his hands to get a look at it. "What the," He gasped and then handed it to Levi "I think that's her!"

Levi quickly took it from his hands and held a hand over her mouth in shock. "Juvia, it's Mavis!" she yelled, pointing to the guild master they saw on Tenroujima. "And it's the girl we saw in Hargeon."

"Oh my, but how" Juvia asked as she glanced at the blue haired girl. "Wouldn't she be dead then?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, but that's what we're trying to figure out downstairs, now that I found out it's the right girl, I must go inform Gajeel and the others." He said and flew out of the infirmary.

As they speak, Gajeel and the others continue to search.

"We've been searching for hours and found nothing, can we take a break?" Lucy whined, slumping up against a wall.

"No, we must keep searching." Makarov said sternly as he searched through the bottom book shelves.

"It's ok Lucy, we just need to find one more thing and then you can take a break alright?" Mira said softly, resting a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Thanks Mira, I'll keep searching then, oh and here comes Lily." She pointed towards the door where Lily flew out of, and then headed back to the box she was searching through before.

"Well Lily, is it the girl?" Makarov demanded, receiving a nod from the exceed. "Ok, keep searching then."

A few minutes later, Gajeel pulls out a very dusty book. "Hey, what's this?"

Lily flew up behind his shoulder to take a look. "Blow the dust off so we can get a better look at the title."

Gajeel nodded and wiped the dust from the middle of the book, uncovering the symbol of Fairy Tail. He then took a deep breath and blew the rest of the dust off, clearing it. "Lily, what does it say?" He asked as he tried to get the dust that blew into his eyes out.

Lily then flew closer and gasped. "It says Mavis on the front!"

Makarov and the others quickly rushed over, staring at the cover. "What, hand me the book." He said, staring up at Gajeel.

He nodded and handed Makarov the book. "Yes, it says 'Mavis's Times' on the cover"

"Then could it be a diary or a scrapbook?" Lucy asked, looking over Makarov's shoulders at the old book.

"Seems so," Makarov said softly, opening it slowly to a burnt page. He flipped page after page, each one burnt or destroyed by time. "Pictures, all of them… Burnt and Destroyed."

"Try the back, Master." Mira suggested as Makarov then flipped to the back, revealing five untouched photos, three more slightly burnt. The weird thing about these photos was that four of them had the blue haired girl in them, including Mavis in two of the photos.

"Hmm, this proves that she was in the guild." Makarov sighed as he pulled out a photo of her sitting between a pink haired girl and a man with dark hair with three other colors mixed in it. He then passed it to Mira as he pulled out another of her on the back of a guy with shaggy blonde hair.

After a few minutes of looking at the photos, it appears that only seven people are in the photos, including Mavis. "Could it be that these were Mavis's friends when she was guild master?" Lucy said, looking at a photo of a short green haired girl sleeping on a bench, the man with blonde hair about to dump a bucket of water on her.

"This man seems to be a troublemaker." Mira laughed, showing Lucy another photo of him jumping out of a manhole and scaring Mavis, the blue haired girl, and another girl with long black hair, the same as the other man, the three other colors mixing in with the raven black.

"What's Dragon League?" Gajeel asked, showing them all a photo of all of them, except Mavis and the pink haired girl. All five of them had Fairy Tail symbols and they were holding a banner saying "Dragon League: the Dragons of Fiore."

"Dragon League," Makarov sighed, rubbing his chin. "That sounds familiar."

"Really, Master?" Mira asked curiously.

He nodded and then jolted a little. "Dragon League, I remember now. They were the strongest guild team in all of Fiore back then."

"They must've been pretty strong in order to get that title," Gajeel said, looking at the photo. "What was their magic?"

Makarov looked up at him sternly. "Their magic suits their name. Dragon League consisted of dragon slayers, so all five of them are dragon slayers!"

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late chapter upload, I have school so it's kind of hard to write these and then post them. Well, thanks for reading, Chapter four: Faded Flames will be up soon, most likely by the end of the week. Enjoy!**


End file.
